Sonrisa
by doshi-san
Summary: UA. Porque una simple acción por parte de Naruto, puede provocar que el corazón de Hinata vuelva a latir.


**Disclaimer: ¿Les digo algo que ya saben? Exacto, Naruto es de su papi Masashi Kishimoto, no mío.**

* * *

**Sonrisa**

La alarma de su reloj suena, despertándola para el nuevo día. Se levanta de la cama de un salto; busca en su armario el uniforme escolar, también su calzado y su ropa interior, y acomoda todo sobre su cama.

Toma su bata de baño y regula la temperatura del agua, hasta que ésta alcanza la que ella desea. Temerosa, se desviste y entra en la ducha poco a poco, dejando que el preciado líquido recorra su cuerpo.

Al salir, se seca rápidamente y con la misma velocidad se cambia con la ropa que ya había alistado. Peina su negro y largo cabello de diferentes formas, pero termina dejándolo suelto.

Arregla su cama y pone la ropa sucia en el cesto. No quiere causarle muchas molestias a su madre, así que lo hace desde antes de que tengan que pedírselo.

Baja los peldaños de la escalera, dando pequeños brinquitos. Ha amanecido de muy buen humor y eso se muestra en la pequeña sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

Cuando llega a la planta baja, saluda con un "buen día" a sus padres y a la pequeña Hanabi.

Termina de desayunar en silencio, lleva su plato al fregadero y lo lava, para después cepillarse los dientes.

Se despide de sus padres y hermana, toma el bolso que le sirve como mochila y sale de su casa, para dirigirse caminando a la escuela. No le queda muy lejos y siempre se levanta lo suficientemente temprano para tener tiempo de ir a pie.

Llega a su escuela y se dirige rápidamente a su salón, saludando en el camino a un par de compañeros. Cuando entra al aula, se sienta en su mesa-banco, que es casi el último de la primera fila, contando de izquierda a derecha.

Sakura se le acerca con una sonrisa y ella, Hinata, intenta devolvérsela, a pesar de lo mucho que le desagrada la peli-rosada.

— Hinata, ¿hiciste los deberes de mate?— pregunta Haruno. La pelinegra suspira cansada y asiente— ¿Me la pasas, por favor?

Ella rebusca en su mochila y al encontrar la libreta, se la pasa a la otra chica, quien se la arrebata dándole las gracias y se dirige a su lugar con un andar coqueto.

Hinata bufa. No odia a su compañera, simplemente le desagrada y no es precisamente porque sea la chica por la cual Naruto babee, sólo tiene ese no sé qué. A pesar de eso, siempre intenta ser amable con la peli-rosa, aunque a veces odia eso de ella; se siente un poco hipócrita y falsa, sin embargo, sigue así porque no quiere problemas.

Mira por la ventana que se encuentra de su lado izquierdo, esperando que den inicio las clases.

Escucha que alguien abre la puerta y su rostro se ilumina al ver que es Naruto. Siente que el corazón le late a mil por hora y que las manos le sudan. Sonríe bobamente y por un segundo cree que él le devuelve la sonrisa, pero esa esperanza se desmorona al darse cuenta que en realidad está sonriéndole a Sakura.

Siente como si una enorme piedra cayera sobre su estómago y un gran nudo se forma en su garganta. Tiene ganas de llorar, pero se aguanta y parpadea varias veces para ocultarlo. Respira profundo y saca un cuaderno para repasar algo y olvidar lo sucedido.

La campana suena, indicando que ya iniciarán las clases.

Naruto deja la mochila a un lado de su mesa-banco y se sienta en su lugar correspondiente, que es en frente de Hinata.

Ella lo observa desde atrás y quiere tocarle el hombro, saludarlo y preguntarle sobre cómo estuvo su fin de semana. Pero estos son sólo pensamientos, ideas que, a pesar de repetir y ensayar en su cabeza, nunca logra cumplir.

No es que realmente no quiera, el problema es que siente nervios y que ella no puede ser amiga de Uzumaki. Son como dos polos opuestos, es intentar juntar el agua y el aceite. ¿Y si le desagrada? El simple hecho de imaginar que él la rechazase, provoca que la chica se derrumbe sin querer.

Acomoda los brazos sobre su mesa y se recuesta sobre ellos, ocultando su rostro. Se sumerge en sus fantasías, donde Naruto le dice que la quiere, que daría su vida por ella y hasta la besa.

Eso la pone aún más triste, porque claro, eso sólo puede pasar en los sueños de Hinata.

Una mano le acaricia suavemente el cabello y ella levanta la cabeza, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que es su querido rubio quien la está tocando.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hinata?— se preocupa él. La aludida, tan cobarde, niega con la cabeza y Naruto le regala una brillante sonrisa— Entonces no pongas esa carita tan triste, no me gusta verte así. Si de por sí las clases son una tortura, ¡ahora imagínate si tienes mal humor! Sería peor, así que sonríe.

Y como acto de reflejo, ella forma una ligera curva en sus labios. Él le revuelve un poco el cabello antes de girar hacia enfrente.

Las esperanzas de Hinata vuelven y deja un lado la actitud pesimista. Las mariposas vuelven a revolotear en su estómago y se siente con las energías renovadas, ¡hasta le sonríe a Sakura cuando ésta le devuelve su cuaderno!

Es cuando Hinata se da cuenta de lo valiosas que son las pequeñas cosas que te ofrece la persona que quieres. Algo tan simple, como una sonrisa.

* * *

**Aws, estoy muy emocionada. Nunca había escrito sobre Naruto, principalmente porque casi no lo he visto (sólo algunos capítulos del anime y los primeros capítulos del manga), así que si hay OoC, lo siento.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren, pueden dejar un review.**

**Bye-BEE!**


End file.
